


Take My Bleeding Heart for Valentines

by NothingButPBandJ



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But Rick is worse, Creepy, Dark, Evil OC, Insults, Language, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Terrifying love letters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButPBandJ/pseuds/NothingButPBandJ
Summary: Tyler has stalked and killed before. His latest obsession is Morty Smith. He truly believes nothing could get in the way of their love.But as it turns out, Morty is already dealing with an obsessive creep in his life. And Rick doesn't like Tyler trying to take what's his
Relationships: Morty Smith/Original Male Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Take My Bleeding Heart for Valentines

His name was Morty. And he was an angel on earth, sent to calm the flames of Tyler’s bitter heart. When Tyler first laid eyes on him, he knew he was the one. All it took was Morty clumsily bumping into him, turning to gaze his way and mumbling a short apology. Ever since that day in the hall, Morty filled Tyler’s thoughts.

He watched Morty struggle with his pencils. He watched Morty avoid other classmates. He watched Morty frowning when being asked a difficult question by the teacher. He watched Morty bending down to take a sip out of the water fountain. He watched Morty keeping his eyes low while he silently munched on his food during lunch, not talking to anyone.

He was perfect. He was the one. Tyler was sure this time. Morty wouldn’t be like that slut Samantha, who already had a boyfriend when he found her. Who got so scared that she talked to the police. Morty wouldn’t be like that bitch Simon who confided in his father about Tyler’s love letters, and then got his parents to take him to a different school. He wouldn’t be like any of the countless others who cruelly rejected his love.

Morty was special. Morty was perfect. Tyler spent all of last night working on his love letter, the first of many he planned to give to his angel. He smiled at the pink envelope with a heart sticker sealing it together. He had memorized word for word what he said in it.

_Morty,_

_I’ve been waiting for someone like you for a long time to come into my life. You’re the missing piece of the puzzle I’ve always needed. You’re my soulmate. My angel. My future husband._

_I’m sorry if I’m going too fast, but my love for you is just that strong. You do things to me that no one else could. Every night I lie in bed, thinking about you. Wishing you were here in my arms. Wishing I could spend the day kissing you over and over._

_Do you return my affections? Please let me know. Actions speak louder than words, so don’t tell me. Just wear something blue tomorrow. If you do, then you’ll make me the happiest man in the world._

_If you don’t_

And Tyler put a big splotch of his own blood right after that. He hoped that the message was clear. He also hoped that Morty wouldn’t react nearly as hysterically as Samantha had when she got the same letter.

He placed it in Morty’s locker, then hid around the corner to wait. There was still 30 minutes until first class period, so he was surprised to see Morty walk over to his locker. It looked like his little angel liked getting to school early. How noble! His Morty had so much discipline. It was just another reason for Tyler to love him.

Morty opened his locker, then paused when he saw the note. After a beat, he held it between shaky fingers, opened it up and began to read. Tyler eyed his expression critically, trying to gage what Morty was feeling.

To his credit, Morty didn’t look frightened. He looked annoyed, but not frightened. Tyler’s lips spread to a wide grin as he tried to hold in his enthusiasm. He knew it! Morty wasn’t scared of his love! Morty knew a harmless love letter when he saw one! Could this mean that Morty already knew they were soulmates? He must!

Tyler turned from the corner. He was practically dancing as he walked away. But the spring to his step came to a sudden halt when he had a thought.

It was too early to celebrate. Morty might’ve proven that he wasn’t scared. But he still had to show that he loved Tyler back. Please Morty, don’t let him down, thought Tyler. He walked into an empty classroom, sat down in a desk and took out pen and paper. Then he proceeded to draw his love, giving extra detail and care to his beautiful face.

* * *

The next day, Morty came in with a shirt the color of the light blue sky. Tyler’s heart literally skipped a beat. For a split second, he couldn’t breathe. His reaction caused the other students to look at him while he clutched onto his chest. The teacher told him to go to the nurse, but he settled himself down and said he would be alright.

Morty frowned all the way to his seat. Tyler gushed at how cute he was. He accepted his love. He accepted him. That was all the encouragement Tyler needed. He couldn’t wait to put the next letter in his locker. He thought back to what it said.

_Morty,_

_By the time I’m writing this, I don’t know if you’ll be wearing blue or not. But some part of me just knows that you will be. Our love is truer than anything else in the world. You’ll wear what I want you to, because you love me. Just like I love you._

_It’s almost Valentine’s Day, my sweet angel. I want to take you out on a date. Meet me in the parking lot after school on that day. I will come to sweep you off your feet. You will learn the full extent of my love. Not a trace of your skin will be spared from my kisses. Not a moment of sadness will pass you by. Not a thought will be in your head but the thought of our love as we tread this cruel world together._

_Do you like chocolates, my love? I will give you so much. Or do you prefer flowers? I will make a garden for you in your honor. How about I give you a shrine that encapsules everything it is I love about you?_

_….On the off chance you’re reading this, and you’re not wearing blue…. Read the next page. But if you are, then don’t. Please. If you’re wearing blue like you should be, please ignore the next page._

Tyler twiddled his thumb, debating whether to just take out the second page altogether. But opening the sealed envelope would ruin the perfectly beautiful letter he made for him. And Morty deserved nothing less than the best.

He thought about the second page:

_So, you chose not to listen to me. You rejected my love, stuck a knife into my chest and tore out my heart into your bleeding, dirty hands. Forgive me for being cliché, but **If I can’t have you, no one can.**_

****

_Instead of making you a shrine, I’ll make a shrine out of you. You’ll be my sacrificial lamb. Your dead body will be displayed on the alter, where I will then be free to worship you the way you refused to let me when you were alive._

_Don’t think it will be a painless death, my dear. You know the old saying: Love hurts._

* * *

At the end of the day, he watched Morty re-read the second page a dozen times. He didn’t blame Morty for disregarding his plea to not read it. It was Tyler’s punishment for doubting Morty’s love in the first place. He deserved to see Morty’s terrified expression, as his tiny fingers gripped at the note. Tyler only wished he could make it all better.

He would soon, he promised himself. On Valentine’s Day, he would cherish Morty so much that he would forget all about the horrible note. Perhaps Tyler should wear blue on that day, just to show Morty how much he loved him back?

Tyler would think more about that later. For now, he just wanted to watch Morty, and make sure his angel got home safely. Suddenly, a weird flying vehicle landed right in front of Morty. Tyler’s jaw dropped to the floor. He could only stare as the hood popped open, revealing an old man in the driver’s seat.

That’s right, now he remembered. The rumors about Morty’s grandpa. They say he’s some sort of mad scientist.

Tyler never thought much about these rumors. But seeing this made him realize that they were true. Morty hopped inside the ship with ease, clearly used to getting in and out of it.

His grandfather looked at him curiously, “Switching things up today, huh? Are all your spare yellow shirts in the wash or something?”

Morty shot him an accusing glare. His grandpa only stared back, not saying anything. Morty shrugged, “I wanted to change it up today.”

“What’s got your panties in a knot?”

“I just don’t like your mind games, Rick.”

“The fuck you talking about?” his grandpa took a shot of whiskey. Tyler had half a mind to go over there and demand he not drink right before driving Morty anywhere. But he was too afraid to give away his position. Morty didn’t seem worried about his grandpa’s drinking, so Tyler stayed where he was at.

“Let’s just go,” Morty pouted, “I want to change back to my normal shirt. I hate this.”

His grandpa shot him a confused look but said nothing else.

* * *

Tyler gave Morty a few more letters – some with poems, some with tiny Hershey’s kisses packed inside, all with thinly veiled threats that Morty not be with anyone else. Morty stayed good, just like Tyler wanted. He continued to not spare anyone even the tiniest passing glance.

…Except for his grandfather, who picked him up from school every day. But of course, that couldn’t be helped. And who was Tyler to deny his loved time with his own family? As long as he realized that Tyler would be his number one priority from now on, Morty could still talk to them.

He smiled at how his phone showed February 14th on the calendar. Tyler took extra special care of his looks, slicking his hair back with gel, wearing his best shirt and even putting on cologne. He had a heart-shaped box of candy for Morty waiting at his house. Tyler smiled at the thought of feeding his love each individual piece, and then kissing the residue of chocolate off his lips.

Once again in front of Morty’s locker, Tyler slid the letter inside.

_My dear angel,_

_Thank you for accepting my love. Thank you for offering all of yourself to me. I promise to love and hold you forever. We will marry one day, truly be united, and become one flesh. But until that day, let me spend every waking moment with you. Let me love you. Let no one else get in our way._

_You’ve not talked to anyone. You’ve not tried to ask anyone else out on a date. And that means you know that you are mine. I’m so happy I didn’t have to kill again. Hiding bodies is just too much work. It’s okay for me to say these things to you. I know now you’re not afraid of me._

_You don’t fear me because you love me too. I’m so happy. Meet me at the parking lot like we planned. I’ll take you to a great place. You’ll have the best time of your life. I know this fantastic little Greek restaurant that you’re just going to love._

Tyler grinned from ear to ear. He stood in the parking lot, waiting for his love to show up. The spaceship from before parked in the normal spot, so Tyler watched from afar. Morty’s grandpa probably wasn’t aware that Morty had plans with him. No matter. Tyler would just let Morty explain, then once the old man left, he would finally be alone with his love.

Just like clockwork, Morty came out of the school building. But the angry scowl on his face made Tyler frown. What had upset his angel so much?

His grandpa came out of the ship to greet him. The old man sucked on a lollipop, arching a brow when Morty directed his glare at him.

“Something wrong, little buddy?” Rick asked.

“I’m tired of your mind games, Rick. Can’t you just stop?”

“Morty, I know I’m not always the most honest person in the world, but you got to believe me when I say --- I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sick of it, Rick! I’m sick of YOU! When will you get it through your head? I don’t like you and I never will. Your feelings are wrong, Rick. They’re sick! And I don’t want to be a part of it.”

Tyler was flabbergasted, having no idea what his angel was even talking about. Now Rick was the one glaring. Whereas Morty’s scowl looked cute, Rick’s was as deadly as a cobra revealing his fangs, just daring you to come closer. Not even with the sucker in his mouth did Rick look any less scary.

“Well…” Rick’s voice had lost all its humor, “That’s just too damn bad, isn’t it? And here I was thinking I’ll treat you to somewhere special today. Since you like all this Valentine’s Day shit. I was going to take you to the best place in the galaxy. Going to spoil you to your heart’s content. But instead, I’ll drag your ass to my room and make you apologize for speaking to me like that.”

The way they were talking…it sounded nothing like what grandparents and grandchildren should say to each other. As Tyler looked into Rick’s eyes, he felt the unfamiliar chill of fear. He had never seen anyone scarier than himself. Tyler’s first kill had made him feel like a powerful monster. But compared to whatever this man was, he felt little more than a fly to shoo away.

And despite having that terrifying glare aimed in his direction, Morty was not scared.

“Spoil me, my ass! You never cared what I wanted! Otherwise, you wouldn’t have even offered Greek food. You know I don’t like it.”

And then, somehow, Rick’s voice grew even darker, “What the **fuck** are you talking about? I never said a damn thing about Greek food.”

And only then did Morty seemed unsure, “..yes, you did? You told me about it in the last love letter.”

“Love…letter….Someone’s been giving you love letters, Morty?” And Rick snarled, his lips curling up in an evil, angry smile. Morty shrank under his penetrating gaze. It seemed he realized that he had messed up. Now Morty fumbled over his words.

“Um…I…Nevermind what I said. I guess I’m just tired from school and I’m so sleep deprived that it got me confused. Please, take me to where you wanted to go.”

“Give them to me.”

“Rick—”

“GIVE ME THOSE LETTERS, MORTY!”

Tyler jumped at the way his yell nearly broke the sound barrier. As he stepped back, his movements caught Rick’s attention. Tyler’s heart jumped to his throat. Rick was coming straight for him. Morty had to run to catch up to his grandfather.

And Morty’s eyes locked onto Tyler’s for a moment….just a sweet moment. Then they shifted back on Rick, and Tyler felt at a loss.

“Rick..What are you doing?”

Ignoring his grandson, Rick said to Tyler, “Hey, punk. Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop on other people’s convos?”

“Leave him alone, Rick. He didn’t do anything!”

“Bullshit! Use your eyes, Morty. He’s out here dress like he’s trying to be a Casanova. He’s the one writing you those letters.”

Morty’s eyes went wide. Tyler didn’t deny it. It wasn’t like he could. Not when his love was so close, so ready to run into Tyler’s arms.

Rick noticed the way Tyler was staring at his grandson, “You disgusting piece of shit. Morty said you were playing mind games with him?”

“You’re one to talk, Rick!” but Morty was ignored.

“I know what you are. A little wannabe psychopath, right? Tell me. Did you kill anyone for Morty yet? Did you?” Rick was taunting him. His words were on a whole new level of weird. Tyler eyed Morty, humiliated that he was speechless in front of him. He couldn’t defend himself at all, “Guess how many I killed for Morty. Guess.”

“Rick. He’s just a kid like me. Just leave him alone!”

“He’s killed before,” Rick spoke with the upmost certainty.

“You…you don’t know that,” Morty looked at Tyler in the eye, practically begging Tyler to help his own case, “Tell him. You’re my age. No way did you kill anybody. What you said in the letter was just all tough guy talk, right?”

When Tyler looked into Morty’s eyes, it was like staring into his soul. He felt at ease, sinking into the purity of his angel incarnate. Simply looking into those orbs gave him enough courage to speak to Rick.

“You called me a wannabe psychopath….now you’re accusing me of murder?”

Rick pulled Morty closer to him, as if sensing that he and Tyler had an intimate moment just now.

“You kill a person out of what I’m assuming was pent up rage and you think you’re hardcore, huh? When will you wannabes realize you’re not as tough as you think you are? Hell, I bet Morty has killed more people,” he smirked at the shocked look produced on Tyler’s face, “That’s right. Bet you thought he was an innocent sweet thing, huh? And he is. He’s very sweet. And also mine. He’s killed because I told him to. And even if he fights me sometimes, he knows who he belongs to.”

“But you’re his grandpa! That’s messed up!”

“Yeah. Like I care about ‘morality’ and all that shit.”

Tyler looked at Morty. But Morty now had his eyes downcast, too ashamed to meet his gaze.

“It’s not true, right Morty? You….I heard you tell him you didn’t want him. That means you want me. I know it is. You proved your love to me by wearing that blue shirt when I told you to.”

Rick took out his lollipop and dropped it on the ground. He laughed in Tyler’s face.

“You got a chance to see him dress anyway you want and you choose a blue shirt? That’s not what I’d pick personally. He has the best bondage outfit. Got it from his teacher’s deep subconscious.”

“He would never dress that way. He would never kill. He’s an angel!” Tyler allowed his obsession to take control. He approached Morty, hungry for his love, “Please come with me, Morty. Be mine.”

He heard the blast before he saw the green laser. Tyler clutched onto his now bleeding chest, in too much pain to even make a sound. Rick placed the gun back in his pocket.

Tyler fell to the ground. He felt hands pulling him upward and he was blessed to see Morty looking more like an angel than ever before.

“Rick! What the hell? Please cure him!”

“Nah.”

“Rick! I’ll do anything you want. I’ll have that date with you. I’ll…I’ll do anything.”

“It’s too late for that, Morty,” Rick scoffed, “Forget about me spoiling you. You’re going to spoil me tonight instead. I’ll make sure of it.”

Tyler reached out to his angel, smiling. Morty was truly his angel. He was now going to escort him to the land of the dead, just like a true angel would. Then they would be together forever.

Suddenly, Morty is pulled from him. Tyler tried to cry out, but blood only spewed from his mouth. Rick was dragging his angel away. He was leaving Tyler to die alone!

Morty struggled, but Rick was too strong. The last words Tyler ever heard was Rick saying tauntingly, “Now it’s _my_ turn to make you wear something, Morty. And it will be a lot more fun than a fucking blue shirt. Fuck, was he a virgin or something? Don’t look back at him, Morty. Just let the maggot die there.”


End file.
